


Connor

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Connor Queen, Established Relationship, F/M, Queen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SUPER long one- shot about the arrival of Connor Queen into Oliver and Felicity's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I literally have not written anything in like 4 years. That being said, I am extremely rusty and this was to kind of get back in the groove. It might be a huge mess and for that I am sorry. Please let me know what you think, reviews and criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

Connor Jonas Queen came to them on a Saturday in March. His grandmother had showed up at the Queen Manor and with her a six and a half year old –the half is very important Ms. Flicity- and the news of his mother’s death. 

“I told her to tell you, but she thought it best to keep him away.”  
“She told me she lost the baby- why…I-I-I was willing to help.” The despair in his voice did not escape the notice of the grandmother.

She shifted her gaze to the backyard where she could see Raisa and Connor playing tag, before resting a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Oliver, your mother offered her a large amount of money to disappear. It was something she felt she couldn’t refuse”  
“I don’t know the first thing about raising a child”  
“You will learn Mr. Queen. I would keep him but he is a rather active child and I am just too old. With you he gets someone who can handle him and all the benefits that come with being you child”  
“Thank you, for trusting me with his life. I promise I will do my best to raise him well.”  
“I don’t doubt it. I’m going to say my goodbyes and then be on my way. I expect to see my grandson at least every other month Mr. Queen”  
“Of course”  
With a tearful goodbye and some awkwardness Connor Queen was left to his father and the Queen mansion. 

It took awhile for Connor to warm up to him; he was hesitant and shy while Oliver was equally unsure how to act around him. After a couple days on silence he did what he normally did when he needed help fixing a problem- he called for backup. 

Backup came in the form of Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Roy Harper, and Thea Queen. 

John knew how to connect with a young boy because of all the time he spent with AJ when he was dating Carly. He often helped Oliver connect with Connor, he would find a common ground and leave the two to bond.

Thea was the ‘super cool aunt’ who bought him things. Out of everyone in the family she was the most excited about the new arrival. She bought him a new wardrobe and helped him decorate his room.  
“Oliver I’m not going to let him keep the standard decoration for his room, he should make it how he wants so it feels like home”

Felicity-well he’s not really sure how she contributed. She just seemed to complete the family. She was always there when he had a question he couldn’t answer or when the others couldn’t seem to connect with Connor. Most importantly she was there to continuously remind him that he could do it.  
“Oliver, you’re doing fine. This is new for everybody and Connor seems happy. It’s just going to take some time for this all to feel natural.”

The more she was there for him, the more he loved her for it- and Connor, Connor adored her. From the day he met her it was ‘Ms. Flicity this or Ms. Flicity that’ Connor loved her and the more it showed the more Oliver considered bringing her into his family. 

Oliver and Felicity had been dating for 5 months before Connor showed up and had agreed to slow down while Oliver figured out how to handle; turns out his son only solidified his love for the woman. 

Connor was seven when he helped Oliver ask Felicity to move in. The decision came after a long discussion with Oliver about how he wasn’t being replaced and only if it’s okay with him and blah blah blah.  
“Oliver, I love Felicity and she loves me too. I want her to live with us so she can help me win you in Mario Kart.”  
“Are you sure buddy? I won’t be mad if you say no. You are the most important thing to me”  
“Yes. I like her and she makes you less frowny”  
So, a week later Connor and Oliver went on a date with Felicity to the aquarium and in front of the otter exhibit- Felicity’s favorite- Connor smoothly laid the ground work for Oliver to ask the question.  
“You know Felicity I like you a lot.”  
“I like you too, Connor.”  
“I wish you would stay with me and Oliver more. He really likes you too”  
She laughed at that and glanced back at Oliver who was rustling through the backpack for a snack for them. “I really like him too”  
“Good then you should live with us”  
“I don’t know Connor that’s something I would need to talk to your dad about”  
At this moment Oliver sat next to them with a couple granola bars in his hands and handed one to his son while placing his arm around Felicity.  
“So what are my two favorite people talking about?”  
“I told Felicity to move in with us Oliver” Connor stated before he turned back to watch the Otters play with each other.  
“Did you say yes?”  
“I said I would talk to you”  
“Talking done. Move in with me” with that he produced a key from his pocket. He took her kiss as an okay.

When Connor first called Oliver ‘dad’ he was eight and it was at his first soccer game. His team had won and he had scored the winning goal. He couldn’t contain the excitement that burst out of him as he ran from the field to his parents waiting on the sidelines.  
“Did you see me dad? Did you see me score the goal?”  
It took everything Oliver had in him to keep his tears at bay as he picked up his son and took him out for a victory lunch.  
“Connor we are so very proud of you! You were amazing!” Felicity said with a ruffle of his hair.  
Just like that Oliver transitioned from ‘Oliver’ or ‘Ollie’ to ‘dad’ and it was perfect.

Connor was nine when Felicity –FINALLY- became his official stepmom. The wedding was a small ceremony held at the Queen manor and he was the ring bearer. His dad cried and so did Digg and his Aunt Thea- Felicity definitely cried and he might’ve teared up a little too.  
He danced with Felicity at the reception and went home with his Aunt Thea so they could have ‘a night to themselves’.  
He was really glad that Felicity was a more permanent part of their family.

 

Connor was ten when he learned how truly terrifying Felicity Queen could be. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t do anything wrong but one of the teachers at his school did.  
Earlier in the week he had come home rather upset, instead of getting a snack in the kitchen like usual he went straight to his room and refused to open the door for anyone.  
When Felicity came home to find out that her baby –she loved the kid, therefore he was her baby- was upset enough to isolate himself she went to comfort him.  
“Hey kiddo, your dad said you’ve been up here since you got home” she said gently as she laid next to him on his bed.  
“I’m just a little upset, no big deal Liss”  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
“Not really.”  
“Come on Connor, maybe it’ll make you feel better or I can help you in some way.”  
“I overheard Mrs. Jacobs, talking to some of the teachers today during lunch”  
“and what did she say?”  
“She just said some mean things about our family”  
“What. Did. She. Say” it came out tense and demanding.  
“She said that the reason my mom kept me from Dad is because he didn’t want me and sent me away. Then she said that she was wondering what you had on him because ‘obviously the only way he’d ever settle down to his slutty blonde secretary was because of blackmail” he couldn’t help the anger and hurt from seeping into his voice.  
They both sat there in silence for a second, Felicity to calm herself and Connor heavy with worry about the first few years of his life.  
“Felicity I know we don’t talk about why dad wasn’t in my life when I was first born but- but-“ he took a deep breath to steady the emotion in his voice “is it cause he didn’t want me?”  
“Connor, Connor-honey- no. Of course not, he loved you. He’s always loved you, so-so much. Your mother for her own reasons kept you away for those first years. I’m sure she had a good reason but it was NOT because he didn’t want you.”  
“Okay. I love you.” He felt the need to say it, to confirm that he was loved in return.  
“I love you too.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Now let’s go see what we can find in the kitchen. You must be hungry and I’m craving cookies.”  
Penbrooke Academy had hell rained down on them the next day in the form of a 5ft 4in blonde by the name of Felicity Queen.  
“My husband and I will be pulling him out of this institution immediately, and I demand that his teacher be fired.”  
“Mrs. Queen, please reconsider-“  
“No! My son came home upset over the allegations made by her! Now please call Connor up to the office I will be taking him home.”  
Connor was at Lunch when he was called up to the office to go home. He was confused but glad that he didn’t have to deal with his teacher anymore. While he was turning to the office he heard Mrs. Jacobs in a heated discussion with his stepmother.  
“How could you do this? You’ve ruined my reputation! Do you have any idea how hard it will be for me to get a job now?”  
“Do you have any idea how long it will take to erase the doubt you put in that child’s mind?! How dare you say anything you said! As if you know me or my family in any way!”  
“You crazy bitch! You got me fired because I hurt a little kid’s feelings?”  
“Hey! That ‘little kid’ just happens to be my son! So, excuse me if I ‘m not sorry. If I ever hear that you’ve said something negative about my family again I will make sure that you end up on the no fly list, that suddenly you owe taxes, and that you might have some convictions that make getting any job really, really hard. Do I make myself clear?”  
“There’s no way you can do any of that!”  
“I am much more than a ‘slutty blonde secretary’ and I can make your life hell. So I’ll ask again…Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” each word was punctuated by clenched teeth and a look that could kill.  
“yes.” Came the feeble response from his former teacher.  
“Good.” With that Felicity Queen turned briskly on her heel and walked towards where he was eavesdropping.  
“I apologize that you had to hear that Connor. Now, do you have all your things? We are going home.” All he could do was nod.  
When they were in the car he still had a stunned look on his face and hadn’t spoken.  
“I’m sorry if I embarrassed or scared you, that was not my intention.”  
“Felicity…..THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN!!!” apparently Connor thought that Felicity ‘verbally smacking down’ his teacher was worthy of immense praise.

He was eleven when his younger sister Rosabella Dearden Queen or ‘Rosie’ was born. He knew that with the arrival of a new baby would come changes so he expected less attention and more crying. He did not expect to love her so much, for the first few months when he wasn’t at school or soccer practice he was with Felicity and little Rosie. He held her more than anyone other than Oliver and Felicity and he was very protective.  
“Did you wash your hands uncle Digg? You can’t hold her until you wash your hands!”  
“Uncle Roy! You’re holding her wrong! You have to cradle her head or you’ll break her!”  
As long as he was around Rosie would never be hurt. Whenever Felicity or Oliver needed a break he was more than willing to play with her for however long they needed. As she got older you could often find him being the prince to her princess or acting as her most trusted advisor at tea parties. Later he would go on to help his father threaten her boyfriends and beat up guys who got too close when she went out to Verdant. He adored her and luckily she adored him in return.

He was twelve when he stopped some guy who was trying to hit on Felicity. They were at the park at he was pushing a six month old Rosie in the baby swings. When he saw a man approach his stepmother while she was watching them from a bench he momentarily stopped.  
“Con!” shrieked Rosie as she wiggled to gain movement back.  
“Sorry Rose” he continued to push never taking his eye off the guy and Felicity.  
At first there was no cause for alarm the two seemed to be making pleasant conversation. Felicity was being her adorable self and she seemed fine up until the guy got a little too close and put his arm around her.  
He saw Felicity push herself away and shake her head, and he thought it would be over and then the guy grabbed her arm and he stopped pushing. He told Rosie he’d be right back and rushed over to his stepmother.  
“Take your hands off her.” He demanded. His body was already in a defensive stance in case things go physical. He’d been training with his dad and Uncle Digg for forever he was SO ready for this.  
“I can handle this Connor” Felicity said still struggling.  
“Beat it Kid”  
Connor glanced at Rosie to make sure she was still okay in her swing and then punched the stranger in the face as hard as her could.  
“FUCK!”  
“CONNOR!” The guy went down and Felicity was pissed but also slightly grateful. They left the park soon after. He got ‘detention’ for 2 weeks. When Felicity was around he had to be sad and act like he was really in trouble but he really knew better.  
“I have never been more proud to call you my son”  
“Thanks dad”  
“Okay show me again. How did you punch him?”  
He helped protect his family and that was what really mattered to him.  
When he was thirteen he had ‘the talk’ with his dad. He had gotten a basic, watered down version when they had announced Felicity’s pregnancy but it was different the second time around.  
For starters his stepmother and sister were nowhere to be found in the house and his dad had a PowerPoint to show him- courtesy of Felicity of course.  
He had to put a condom on a banana a total of 3 times and he had to swear on everything holy that he would use them.  
To make the talk a little more bearable his dad also taught him how to ‘woo’ women.  
“we don’t pick up women Connor. We respect them more than that so we woo them.”  
He didn’t mention the irony in Oliver Queen saying that. (At this point he’d done enough research that he knew all about his father’s past.)  
When those ‘woo’ lessons scored him a date with Kelly Parker though he was grateful for them.

When he was fifteen he stopped thinking of Felicity as his stepmom. She was helping him with his math homework and cooking and keeping, and eye on Rosie and he began thinking of that show he used to watch with his grandma where the mom would do all those things. He had always known that she did them but this was the first time he thought of it differently. To her face it was still ‘Felicity’ or ‘Liss’ but to everyone else it was ‘mom’.  
“Hey Chad, I know you said you forgot lunch and my mom packed me extra. Do you want to share?”  
“Hey dad, what does mom want for her birthday?”  
“Rosie did you put your toys away like mom asked?”  
If she knew how he referenced her she didn’t say anything but he swears he’s caught her smiling at him fondly more than once after he’s said it.

His sixteenth year was hectic. He experienced his first heartbreak, he got a license and a car, he crashed said car and he was going to be getting a little brother soon. When Jenny Willis broke his heart and left him for that jerk Michael Tanner he locked himself in his room and didn’t talk to anyone for 3 days.  
“Con! Please come watch Beauty and the Beast with me! Daddy doesn’t know the beast dance like you” whined his five year old sister.  
“Go away Rosie!” he heard her tears as he yelled and then he heard his mother attempting to calm her.  
“It’s okay Rose. He’s just upset right now, he’ll play with you later okay baby?”  
“He doesn’t like me anymore mommy”  
“Of course he does silly. You’re his favorite sister!”  
Only the little sobs of his little Rose made him get out of bed. He was still upset and angry but he loved the little brat and Damnit! He worked hard to perfect the Beauty and the Beast dance with her so he was going to put it to good use.  
He danced with Rosie, his mother made his favorite dessert, his dad sparred with him so he could work off the aggression, his aunt bought him an ‘outfit to make her regret it’, his uncle Digg took him to a boxing match, his uncle Roy snuck him a couple beers and he survived his first heartbreak.  
His license was the most exciting thing to ever happen to him. It was a source of freedom for him and stress for his parents.  
Then he got his car and THAT was the most exciting thing to ever happen to him.  
The accident that followed was not.  
He’d only had his car about a month when some truck ran a red light and t-boned him. He hurt his arm and had to go to the hospital but other than that everyone was okay.  
His mother was distraught and his father furious. His dad threatened to sue the guy and would have if his uncle Digg hadn’t calmed him down.  
His mother kept kissing his face and crying.  
“Felicity! I’m okay! It’s just a sprain okay? The doctor said it will be quick to heal”  
“It is not okay Connor! You are wearing a cast.”  
Rosie was totally calm about the whole thing. She was sitting in his lap on the examination table babbling about what she was going to draw on his cast while their mother had a meltdown.  
“No, he’s right he’s okay. That’s what matters. I’m sure you’re just upset because of the baby”  
“DO NOT blame me being upset on pregnancy hormones.”  
The night ended in his discharge and his dad sleeping in a guest room.

At age seventeen, Luca Henry Queen was brought into the world. He did not take to Connor as Rosie did, he didn’t even take to Rosie. Little Luca seemed to want one person and one person only- his mother. He tried to bond with the baby but the minute he was out of Felicity’s sight he would scream, needless to say he and Rosie stayed away. So, seventeen found him picking Rosie up from school and helping his dad with whatever he needed (It was usually just helping Rosie with homework). Luca eventually warmed up to everyone and he was able to bond a little with his brother.  
“He’s kind of cute when he’s not screaming” he said as he held the sleeping baby.  
“Yeah. I wouldn’t really know he’s normally only like that with your mom”  
“Daddy? Can I hold the baby too?” Rosie asked from where she was gazing at the baby beside her brother.  
“Not this time baby. He just got to sleep, and we don’t want to wake him.”  
“Okay daddy. Then can I go lay with mommy?” she asked as she gave a little yawn.  
“Of course but be careful not to wake her up.”  
After that his father left to walk his daughter up the stairs to where their mother lay sleeping. He took a moment to gaze at the little 4 month old in his hands and smiled. He may have come with a lot of sleepless nights and lungs from an opera singer but he was incredibly cute. The baby woke after a couple hours nestled safe in his older brother’s arms and babbled contentedly. After a little bonding Luca followed in his sister’s footsteps and fell madly in love with his older brother. Connor taught him how to properly kick the soccer ball and ‘woo’ women. Later he’d help protect Rosie and sneak him booze (not a lot) at boring family functions.

When he was eighteen he graduated from high school and committed to Notre Dame on a soccer scholarship. He was going to study business and kick butt on the soccer field. At his graduation he swears his family screamed the loudest. He even heard Luca screaming “NER! NER!”,at the top of his lungs. His little sister and brother had painted a huge sign with their mother and held it for most of the ceremony. They almost got in trouble for blocking the people behind them but it was so worth it. It was after his graduation and at his graduation party that he sought out his mother for a little heart to heart.  
“Hey, do you need help?”  
“No, I’m just getting more hamburgers for your dad to put on the grill”  
“Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Sure honey. Just let me run these out to your father and check on the monsters (his siblings) really quick. I’ll be right back okay?” she kissed him on the cheek and was out the door in the same step.  
She was back, in less than five minutes and he was nervous. He had a lot he wanted to tell her but what if she rejected him?  
“Connor? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah. I just- I just wanted to say thank you, I guess”  
“For what?”  
“For always being there for me. I know that I wasn’t your responsibility but you never treated me like that. You helped me and dad bond when I first got here and you’ve supported me in everything that’s happened. At this point you’ve been in my life longer than my real mom and I just want you to know that I really appreciate it.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for anything. I love you and I’ve never thought of you as a responsibility. You’re so much more than that.”  
“I know and I really love you for that.”  
“I love you too”  
“Okay, I’m going to go now.” he said uncomfortably, he wasn’t used to having his feelings so laid out for anyone.  
“Okay, I’ll be right out. I’m going to make more punch.”  
“Let me know if you need any help mom” he uttered as he was turning to leave. He was about to step outside when he heard her gasp and turned to find tears in her eyes.  
“Mom? What is it? What’s wrong? Should I get dad?” he asked worriedly as he visually checked her over for injuries.  
“No. Nothing’s wrong. You’ve just- you’ve never called me that before.” She said softly, through a teary eyed smile.  
“Is that okay? Can I call you that?” he asked a little worriedly. He hasn’t felt nervous about rejection in awhile. Hard to admit he had some lingering abandonment issues about not knowing his father early on, his mother’s death, and his grandmother making him live with his father (which he was grateful for now, but it took awhile to feel less rejected about it.)  
“Of course” she swallowed thickly. “Of course, you can call me that. I would love nothing more.”  
“Then why are you crying?” he asked confused.  
“I’m happy. I love you so much Connor and I don’t think of you any differently than I do your siblings. You are my son and it makes me happy because you calling me mom means you accept me too.”  
“Accepting you wasn’t the issue, I just didn’t want to betray my mom.” It was a long struggle because he felt like he was betraying when he thought of Felicity as his mom, but he thinks that she would want him to be happy and she would’ve really liked Felicity.  
“Oh, you don’t have to if you don’t want to- I understand-“ she struggled to abate him.  
“I want to call you mom, you ARE my mom and I think my other mom would want me to too.” He said softly  
Felicity hugged him and kissed his cheek softly.  
“I love you. Now go so I can fix my makeup.” She said pushing him out the door softly.

Connor Jonas Queen left them on a Friday in August. His family had followed him to the dorms and helped him unpack. His siblings cried his mother cried and his father gave him a hug and a firm pat on the back. As they were leaving he assured them that he only left them for a little while and that they would see him for Thanksgiving and Christmas.  
“I love you guys!” he hollered after their car and when he went to his dorm and looked around he couldn’t be anything but happy.


End file.
